Grievances Against the Administration 2.0
The Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, the governing body of the wiki, has long been involved in the crushing of dissent, the suppression of users' rights, and an overall authoritarian control over the wiki itself. Because of that, we, the common users of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, do present this list of Grievances Against the Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, in the hopes that this may instill or encourage change and a better wiki with liberty and happiness. # The Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki seeks to keep the status quo in their view, and will do anything to prevent changes in their view of the wiki, no matter how minor.The Administration is fervent in insisting that the current state of things is fine, despite that being subjective (varies on a person to person basis) and despite many people having feelings otherwise. Certain articles, even if they are OOC and in violation of the OOC policy, are allowed to be kept if they kept the status quo enforced by the Administration.Bow Tie War is a perfect example of this. On the contrary, any article that seemingly threatens the status quo enforced by the Administration, even if not in violation of any policy, is removed by the Administration for threatening their status quo they so persistently enforce. # The Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki refuses to ever admit defeat, even though the odds are stacked against them, using any and every method to prevail over the common users.Multiple users have reported such incidents on the wiki's chat, and the administrators often use memes as one of the methods to prevail - that way they also gain sympathy from the common user. This is often seen during votes, usually as part of the Wiki Council, where the administration uses everything they can possibly do, whether in violation of wiki policy or not, to defeat any proposition that goes against their views. The Administration refuses to ever be defeated by the common users, who they see as immature children who must be guided by the more wise admins.This was the dominant policy under TurtleShroom's age and is one of the pillars of TurtleShroom's legacy - it exists to this day. TurtleShroom did not trust the wiki to be "ruled by children", and to this day regrets how he allowed that to go through. # The Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki uses tactics of trickery to sway certain unaligned users to their side, mostly during Wiki Council votes. They will pretend to sound reasonable and fair while trying to show how the opposition is being unreasonable and unfair, in order to get unaligned users to vote the way that the Administration sees fit.They are calm and use rational language to convince people to vote for asinine, completely absurd propositions. That is why often Penstubal, Brant and others are called immature and untrustworthy, and why the Administrators seemingly easily sway users to their favor. After the vote passes in their favor, which is does almost all of the time, the Administration shows their true form, and often use said council vote as a slippery slope to further increase their control over the users of the wiki.This is because they do not have to pretend to be rational anymore as they finally got what they wanted. # The Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki will often avoid and even remove evidence presented by their opposition if it goes against what they say. Most of the time, if evidence is shown either on the wiki's chat, or on the wiki itself that proves the Administration wrong in a certain matter, they will either not respond to it or switch the topic to an unrelated matter to draw attention away from what is being shown.Multiple users have the same accounts, and the Fanon community generally agrees that the Administration uses such tactics. Occasionally, the Administration will also remove the evidence if it is presented on the wiki, deleting it to prevent other users from seeing it.This tactic has been primarily implemented under TurtleShroom (who proclaimed himself a "Dictator"), and is still implemented in this day but more discreetly as the Administration learned from TurtleShroom's mistakes (he had no fear and did not care about being called out for his actions). # The Administration of the Club Penguin Wiki crushes and suppresses the rights of users on the wiki, refusing to let them write or create certain articles if they don't like the content of it.Despite adjusting the article to fit wiki continuity and to also not be completely offsite and unrelated to Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, Penstubal was forced to abandon Pink Shprogshel, an article he wanted to make on the Wiki, because it is "unrelated to CP", despite multiple other articles existing that are also not related to CP, yet they have been allowed because the Administration doesn't care about being hypocritical. They actively silence users who go against what they say, either by threatening them with a ban, removing whatever they write, or occasionally even banning them under a false pretense.Back in July 2015, CK, the effective President of the Administration, threatened to have Brant blocked over a small population increase Brant wanted to have in Acadia. A vote was set up that eventually ended in a tie, angering CK. The Administration also deletes articles if they are not written the way the admins like it, even if it doesn't violate any policy, and revokes adoptions of articles for no good reason.Quackerpingu and Brant have suffered as a result of this, despite obeying the site Policy entirely as it is written - they expanded articles and eventually adopted them, but CK did not care and he removed their adoptions despite the article being expanded greater than ever before. # The Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki shows favoritism towards certain common users while showing hate towards certain other users.CK and EDFan have very close relations with Chill57181, whom some users have accused of "controlling the Administration", some meaning it literally and some meaning it metaphorically. The three are very close friends and Chill has often influenced their policy decisions as CK often asks Chill for advice on the wiki chat. This favoritism can be shown through leniency when a certain user liked by the admins commits a violation of the policy, where users not liked by the Administration are banned in what they call "zero tolerance", which doesn't apply to users liked by the Administration.Chill57181 has been embroiled in multiple fights with Penstubal before, especially in 2017, but Penstubal has always been accused as the one who started the fight and he has always been silenced under the "zero tolerance" policy while Chill has been let entirely off the hook. Common users not liked by the Administration can also see disadvantages such as revoked adoptions on articles and so on. # The Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki promotes their own friends to the position of admin without any prior consultation from the common users nor any prior statement made to the common users about this. This random promotion of a close friend of the admins is done despite there being much more suitable candidates for the job. Their justification for promoting admins undemocratically is that more admins were needed for certain projects on the wiki. However, at the same time, the Administration repeatedly claimed that no new admins were needed because there were enough already. # The Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki has shown favoritism in its process of article ratings, giving a higher rating to an article written by someone that the admins like while giving a lower rating to an article written by someone that the admins don't like. The admins will continue to make excuses when the author of an article that is given a lower rating than it deserves confronts the admins about it. When said user asks for how to get their article to the next level, the admins will either ignore them, switch the topic, or give actual advice. However, with the latter, even if the user does as the admins say, the admins will continue to make up more things the user needs to do to get the desired rating. It is with these Grievances Against the Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki that the common users of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, who have long been under the authoritarianism, persecution, and suppression on the part of the Administration, wish to ask the Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki to change its ways, providing equality and liberty to the common users. If the Administration of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki refuses to change its ways, the common users of the wiki do ask that the Administration resign, or they will be demoted through democracy. References